fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Nowe w mieście
Bohaterowie *Sophie Adventure *Holly Future *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Irving Du Bois Opis Do Danville przeprowadzają się nowe dziewczyny. Nieprzewidywalna Sophie i trzymająca się z boku Holly. Mimo wielu różnic w charakterze, szybko nawiązują wspólny język, jednak Holly nie uważa za stosowne, by tak szybko spoufalić się z nowo poznaną koleżanką. Podczas biegu wydarzeń obie poznają Fineasza Flynn'a, Ferba Fletchera oraz Irvinga Du Bois. Izabela z samego początku wydaje się być co do nich wrogo nastawiona. Jak potoczą się dalsze przygody paczki Flynn'a, gdy dołączą do nich dwie, nieznane nikomu koleżanki? Fabuła Był to pierwszy dzień wakacji 2001 roku. Całe miasto cieszyło się letnim porankiem. Wszystko było normalne, jednak dla pewnej osoby była to zmiana na całe życie. Ojciec wraz z córką przeprowadzili się do nowej dziewczyny rodzica i jej syna. Najbardziej zestresowana była niejaka Sophie Adventure. To był jej pierszy dzień w Danville. Nie była zbytnio zadowolona, jednak miała przeczucie, że wszystko się ułoży. Jej charakter nie miał określonej definicji, z jednej strony była zła i podejrzliwa, a z drugiej radosna i szalona. Z tego właśnie powodu nigdy nie miała przyjaciół, a teraz wszystko może zacząć od nowa. Nie należała do osób nieśmiałych, dzięki czemu szybko przełamała stres i bez wachania weszła do swojego nowego domu. Już na wejściu przywitała ją jej nowa macocha-wyskoka blondynka z piegami o szczupłej sylwetce i zielonych oczach, oraz jej syn, mały rudowłosy chłopiec. -Mamo, czy to jest moja nowa siostla?-zapytał chłopiec do kobiety stojącej obok niego po czym ta przytaknęła. Ten bez dłuższej rozmowy rzucił się na nią, aby przywitać ją uściskiem. -To twój nowy brat-powiedział mężczyzna wnosząc walizki-Michael. A to właśnie moja narzeczona, Samantha-w tym momencie postawił walizki, aby złapać za rękę swoją wybrankę. -Miło mi cię poznać Sophie-zaczęła Samantha-twój tata wiele mi o tobie opowiadał. Ciesze się, że nareszcie cię spotkałam. -Nie, no spoko-odpowiedziała z wyjątkowym luzem Sophie-ale czy on mógłby mnie nareszcoe puścić?-tu wskazała na Michaela, który ściskał ją z radości. Po tych słowach chłopiec zabrał swoje ręce, ale radość z powodu poznania ''nowej siostry ''wcale nie minęła. Rodzina zjadła obiad po czym Samantha zaproponowała jej, że pokaże jej miasto. Sophie stwierdziła jednak że woli sama się przejść, ona zawsze taka była; z jednej strony samodzielna, a z drugiej potrzebująca czyjeś bliskości. Samotnym wyjściem chciała udowodnić swoją odpowiedzialność. Tak czy inaczej dziewczyna wyszła na miasto, aby... tak w zasadzie sama nie wiedziała, ale miała przeczucie, że znajdzie coś szczegulnego i miała rację. Już na wstępie rzuciła jej się w oczy niebieskowłosa dziewczyna z długimi do kostek włosami. Blondynka bez wachania pobiegła do nieznajomej. Możliwe że ten brak dystansu był powodem braku przyjaciół, a może był to brak kontroli nad sobą? -Siema!-wykrzyknęła radośnie Sophie plując jednocześnie przez aparat na zęby-ja jestem Sophie Adventure i właśnie się tu wprowadziłam! A ty? -Emm, jestem Hermio.. Holly..-powiedziała niepewnie niebieskowłosa. Wyglądała na lekko zakłopotaną, jakby chciała coś ukryć-słuchaj, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie mam czasu. Śpieszę się.. -Ale masz fajne włosy!-Sophie nie przejmowała się wymówkami nowej znajomej i nie dawała jej odejść. Polubiła ją, a jeżeli ona kogoś polubi, to nie da jej odejść tak łatwo..-A jaki jest twój naturanlny kolor?-Sophie złapała za włosy dziewczyny,aby się im lepiej przyjrzeć, po czym ta szybko się odsunęła-Spokojnie, przecież ci ich nie zetnę... znaczy, jeszcze. -Słuchaj, ja na prawdę nie chcę problemów-Holly wycofywała się, aż wiatr nie zaczął mocniej wiać-O nie... -Co?-zapytała Sophie ze zdziwieniem. Holly wydawała się być dziwna, jednak Adventurównie to nie przeszkadzało. Sama nie była normalna-Wiatru się boisz? -To nie tak, ja po prostu... nieważne. Muszę już chyba wracać do domu. -Nie, zaczekaj!-Sophie złapała dziewczynę za nadgarstek po czym wiatr zaczął wiać jeszcze mocniej-Ja nikogo tu nie znam i jestem trochę zakłopotana. Widzisz mój ojciec jest złoczyńcą, pracuje w B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A, ale mówił, żebym nikomu nie mówiła. Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół, dlatego-po tych słowach wiatr przestał wiać, a na niebie znów zaświeciło słońce. -Serio?-zapytała ze współczuciem Holly. Sophie pokiwała głową-Ja też nigdy nie miałam. Może zaczniemy od nowa, jestem Holly Future. -No przecież wiem, już mi to mówiłaś!-Sophie nie zdawała sobie z niczego sprawy. Obie szły po chodniku rozmawiając. Sophie bez przerwy mówiła o sobie, podczas gdy Holly była bardziej tajemnicza. Ich rozmowa trwała by zapewne dłużej, gdyby nie zauważyły światła z jakiegoś ogródka. -To wygląda jak, eee, jak to się nazywało?-Sophie wyglądała na oczarowaną światłem, jakby było to coś niesaowitego -Spawacz?-Holly nie podzielała entuzjazmu koleżanki. Dla niej nie było to nic niezwykłego. -Nie, raczej.... kosmici!-Sophie wyglądała na strasznie podekscytowaną,jaby była to najbardziej niesamowita rzecz jaką kiedy kolwiek widziała... no w sumie, to była -Przecież kosmici nie istnieją-Holly starała się być stanowcza w słowach, jednak głos się jej lekko trząsł. -To chodź, sprawdźmy!-Sophie z wielkim entuzjazmem szła na przód, jednak Holly ją zatrzymała -Przecież to nienormalne, żeby wchodzić tak bez zapowiedzi do obcych ludzi! -To ich poznamy i nie będą obcy! No chodź! -Nigdzie nie idę-Holly wydawała się być stanowcza. Nie lubiła zawierania nowych znajomości, to cud, że poszła z Sophie -Czekaj, podejrzyjmy chociaż przez płot co robią!Prooooooszę! Holly nie wydawała się być zadowolona, jednak ostatecznie uległa przyjaciółce. Obie złapały się rękami płotu i dostrzegły kilkoro ludzi. Niby nic specjalnego, ale Sophie aż upadła z wrażenia. -Co się stało?-zapytała ze zdziwieniem Holly-Znasz ich? -Czy ja icj znam?!-Sophie zdawała się byż zszkokowana brakiem wiedzy u koleżanki-Przecież to Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher! -Kto?-Holly raczej nie podzielała pasji blondynki -Teraz to już mnie nie zatrzymasz!-Sophie bez dłuższych wyjaśniej wbiegła na podwórko, a za nią Holly. -Siema!-wykrzyknęła na powitanie Sophie-Jestem Sophie Adventure, a to Holly Future. I my, znaczy głównie ja was uwielbiamy! -Eee, miło nam-odpowiedział rudowłosy chłopak-ja jestem.. -Tak wiem kim jesteście-przerwała mu w połowie zdaniach Sophie-jesteś Fineasz Flynn, a to twój brat przyrodni Ferb Fletcher! Ale ich nie znam-tu wskazała na resztę. -To nasi przyjaciele-kontynuował Fineasz-Buford Vann-Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Izabela Garcia-Shapiro i Irving Du-Bois. -Uuuu-powiedziała z podziwem Sophie po czym podeszła do Irvinga-wyglądasz mi na psycho fana Fineasza i Ferba! Chcesz gdzieś ze mną wyskoczyć? -Z jednej strony się boję-zaczął Irving-a z drugiej mi się to chyba trochę podoba.. Podczas gdy Sophie była zajęta Irvingiem, Holly wycofywała się -Dokąd idziesz?-zatrzymał ją Fineasz -Wiesz, ja chyba nie powinnam się tak wpraszać. Lepiej będzie jak już pójdę-mówiła nieśmiało Holly. Nie chcę robić problemu... -No co ty, wcale nie robisz problemu! -Na prawdę?-zapytała Holly z niedowierzaniem -Jasne, że tak-odrzekł radośnie Flynn-każda para rąk nam się przyda. Ferb? Zielonowłosy podał narzędzia niebieskowłosej, po czym ta nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Wydawał się jej taki... inny od innych jak kolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. Tak, teraz była pewna że nie odejdzie stąd szybko... Od tego dnia Sophie i Holly codziennie przychodziły do Fineasza i Ferba. Mimo wszystko Holly nie czuła się pewnie. Bała się, że jej sekret mógłby ujrzeć światło dzienne, a tego by nie chciała... Kategoria:Odcinki